Absorbent personal care articles are generally known in the art as products of a personal hygiene or health care nature. Such products include, for example, incontinence articles, diapers, feminine hygiene products, and the like. These absorbent personal care articles have been generally provided to users in packages such as paper containers, generally in the form of a box or carton, or soft side packages such as polymer film bags. These products are typically packaged so that there is no question to the users and non-users as to what the package contains. The current packages for these personal care articles always have indicia on most, if not all, sides of the packages which clearly indicate the contents of the package.
As a result of these indicia, the containers with the absorbent personal care products are often stored in closed storage areas, such as cabinets and drawers, to effectively hide the personal care products from the sight of others. However, when these items are placed in closed storage, it is often easy for users to forget to use the products, on a daily basis or when the product is needed, especially when the user is pressed for time. Often the absorbent personal care products are stored near the place of use, which is usually a place where privacy is available, such as a bathroom or bedroom. Further, in many older homes, and relatively cramped living quarters, such as college dorms, small apartments and the like, closed storage in bathrooms or bedrooms is many times not available or is available on a limited basis. As a result, many times the absorbent personal care products must be stored in the open and in plain view for others, other than the user, to see. This can lead to embarrassment or unnecessary distress for the user of these products, especially when the user must share a space with a nonuser, including guests, such as a bathroom.
In the case of feminine care products, such as sanitary napkins, pantiliners and the like, there is a need for absorbent articles that can provide a possible emotional benefit to the user. Many females experience a down turn in their mood during the menstrual period. Generally, feminine care products and the packaging associated with these products provide little, if any, emotional benefit to the user. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a possible emotional benefit to the users of the feminine care products.